yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Open Roimude
The Open Roimude (voiced by Yoshimasa Kawata) is actually Roidmude 067 who's originally a Low-Class Cobra-Type (コブラ型 Kobura-gata) combatman. It evolves into Advanced Open Roidmude (オープンロイミュード Ōpun Roimyūdo) through the Neo Viral Core. Roidmude 067 was given a Cobra Neo-Viral Core and synchronized himself with Itsuro Negishi, a criminal that associated to the robbery in the year 2003. Along with Itsuro, they were tasked by Brain to attack those that associated with the robberies. After killing three bank workers, the fourth bank was his next target, where he made a robbery attempt until he set his eye on Tomoko Sannomaru until Shinnosuke/Kamen Rider Drive's involvement forced them to retreat. Itsuro later targeted his former accomplice, Maruya and almost had him killed, had not Kiriko, Drive, and Chase interfered. His later target was Yukari Karasawa at a hospital, until Shinnosuke races himself to her ward and quickly saves her from Open as they escape. Once outside the hospital, Open tries to attack them again and as he fires at Yukari, Shinnosuke quickly shields her, triggering some of her past memory. Kamen Rider Chaser joins the battle, where both Riders performs Full Throttle finishers that separates Itsuro and kills 067, ending his life. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Superhuman Strength: Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. Arsenals * Neo Viral Core (ネオバイラルコア Neo Bairaru Koa): Using the Cobra Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 067 can fuse with humans into an Advanced form. Once he synchronize with a human, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their adviser. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Energy Blast: Open Roidmude can charge energy balls to launch at the target. He can also fire energy projectiles from the Swiss Army Knife part on his head. Arsenals * Common Master Key (コモンマスターキー Komon Masutā Kī): A small red key, it allows Open Roidmude to open multiple locks and other openers, which allows him to use as a weapon in battles effectively. ** Telekinesis: By calling out "Open!", Open Roidmude can use his hands to telepathically control the opening of singular locks and openers, robbing Type Speed Hunter's greatest tool and clipping Drive's usage of the Door-Ju. ** Chain Binding and Locking: By calling out "Opposite of open!", Open Roidmude can also generate chains which bind the target and lock them in place. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Cobras Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Yoshimasa Kawata Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains